Second Chance
by AuthoressCrest
Summary: Ken and Yolei have been going out. But when Ken catches Yolei kissing someone in the computer lab, and runs away to the safest place there is. Will Yolei remember where it is so she can work things out with Ken. Ken/Yolei. *R&R*


Disclaimer: I dont own Digimon Toei does.  
  
  
  
A/N: This is not a humor fic. I repeat this not a humor fic. Yup, I got off my high horse and decided to write a non-humor fic.  
  
Ken: Oh Gott, I think im going to faint.  
Me: what?  
Kari: Your not writting a humor fic, I never thought that it would happen.  
Me: Well it has, and its a good one too, or at least I think so.  
Ken: Well Im sorry to say your good and the actual word good have 2 different meanings.  
Kari: Yea your meaning is it doesn't have very many miss-spellings.  
Me: Oh that really makes my day better.  
Ken: No offense but its true.  
Me: Shut up! Lets just get on with the fic.  
  
______________________________________  
  
Ken Ichijouji walked down the halls of the Odiaba school, He asked to be transferred there after the defeat of Malomyotismon. He felt safer around his friends, and his dad worked in Odiaba anyways so the Ichijouji family just went ahead and moved there.  
  
Well anyways, Ken walked down the halls of Odiaba with a big smile on his face. The reason why he was so happy was simple.  
  
  
~*~Falshback 2 weeks earlier~*~  
  
"K..Ken theres...S.S.something I wana tell you." Yolei stuttered out.  
  
Ken looked up to purple haired girl. "Yes."  
  
"Ken.I..I love you" Yolei said, as she started turning a bright cherry tamatoe red.  
  
~*~End of flashback~*~  
  
Ever since then he and Yolei have spent alot of time together. Ken really loved being with Yolei, and hopefully Yolei felt the same way. Ken turned and walked down the final steps of the hall-way and reached the computer lab door. But when he looked inside the computer lab he *gasped* at the veiw that suddenly made his heart feel that it had just been hit by a speeding train.   
  
There in the computer lab was Yolei kissing someone. And not just any someone Izzy Izumi.  
  
Suddenly Ken dropped his backpack, and put his hand to his mouth as warm salty tears started to form in his eyes.  
  
Yolei opened her eyes and too her suprise she wasn't as happy as she thought she would be, because her eyes came into contact with Kens. The young teenage girl quickly as not if any faster then a speeding bullet pulled her lips away from Izzy's who still had his eyes closed wanting the kiss to go on.  
  
"Yolei." Ken started and turned his head away for he didn't want anyone to see his tears.  
  
"Ken its not what you think. I was just. just." Yolei's started and then stopped, because even though she couldn't see all of Kens face she could see his saddness.  
  
"How could you." ken whispered, before he took of running down the hall.  
  
"Ken, WAIT!" Yolei hollard as she started off towards Ken.  
  
Izzy opened his eyes when he heard Yolei hollar. "Yolei whats wrong?" But it was to late for Yolei to answer she was already out of the computer lab chasing after Ken.  
  
Ken ran all the way out of the school, and by the time Yolei finally made it out of the school Ken was nowhere in sight.  
  
Ken had finally stopped running when he knew that Yolei couldn't catch up with him. Ken looked around to see where he was when he realized he was in the park. He slowly walked over to a tree and looked at all the names of couples that were carved in it.  
  
Tai&Sora(their names in a heart)  
_________________  
Tk+Kari=4Ever  
_________________  
Mimi&Matt Rock  
_________________  
Davis -heart- Catherine. (Catherine is that girl from France)  
_________________  
  
Then Ken came to his and Yolei's.  
  
Ken&Yolei Ichijouji.  
  
Ken ran his hand across their name.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
"Yolei, why did you put Ichijouji on the end?" Ken asked as he stared at Yolei's carving on the tree.  
  
"Well, because someday I will be Yolei Ichijouji." She giggled which made Ken smile at her.  
  
~*~End of flashback~*~  
  
Ken slammed his hand and his head onto the tree, and then turned over and slowly slid down the tree sobbing.  
  
The young genius grabbed his knees and laid his head down on the top of his knees.  
  
"Are you sure that Kens not here?" Yolei asked Mrs. Ichijouji.  
  
"Yes, Yolei im Sorry." Mrs. Ichijouji said as she closed the door.  
  
"Thats ok." Yolei walked to the stairs ,that led down to the lower floors of the apartment building, and sat down.  
  
"Ken where are you?" she asked herself trying to think of where the young Ichijouji boy could be, then as fast as a lighting bolte it hit her where he was. "Why didn't I think of it before. The safest place there is." Yolei said as she got up and started running for the park.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
"Yolei if we ever get seperated from each other this tree will be our place. Its the safest place there is."  
  
The young girl looked up at the former Digimon Emperor." What do you mean safest place?" She asked with interest.  
  
"Well besides being with you, this is the next safest place because im always near your heart" Ken said pointing to the carving Yolei had done earlier that day.  
  
~*~End of flashback~*~  
  
Yolei started crying as she ran to the park. "He must think I was cheating on him. I feel so stupide." Yolei said as she ran faster and faster.  
  
Ken sat there under the tree looking at the sky with his tear stained face and his red eyes.  
  
'How could she have kissed him. Him of all people. I thought she loved me. But I guess I was wrong. .' Ken thought to himself. 'No Ken dont get down like this that kiss was probably nothing.' He said answering his thoughts.  
  
"Oh great know look your talking to yourself."   
  
"Ken im coming" Yolei said as she entered the park.  
  
Ken sat there and watched as a couple of teenagers about 19 walked past him laughing and giggling.  
  
"Well at least some is having a good day."  
  
Yolei ran to the lake and stopped for a second to catch her breath and then continued to run for the tree. When the tree was finally insight, she started to run even faster. Then she finally came to the tree, the purple hair glasses wearing girl looked down at Ken who was just staring at nothing.  
  
"Ken." She said as she took a seat next to him.  
  
Ken jumped alittle in hearing her voice, but then just went back to staring into space.  
  
Yolei looked at Ken adn then at the ground. "Look I know you dont like me right now, but when me and Izzy were kissing it didn't mean anything.Look I know that you might not believe this right now. But I love you Ken. I thought I had something for Izzy. I just wanted to kiss him to see if it was like whn I kiss you." She said as she pushed her glasses up onto her nose.  
  
Ken didn't move, he was at a lost for words. 'Even if it didn't mean anything she still went behind my back.'  
  
"Look Ken I know your mad at me and I would be mad at me too if I were in your shoe's, but please will you give me a second chance?" Yolei asked as tears started to form in her eyes.  
  
'Great Ken now you made her cry.' Ken then lefted his head up and looked over at Yolei who was now crying. "So was Izzy's kiss the same as mine?" Ken asked smiling.  
  
Yolei sniffled and looked at Ken smiling and then joined him. "Of coarse not no one can kiss better then you. So do you forgive me?"  
  
Ken leaned over and kissed Yolei on the lips and then pulled her into a hug and whispered. "No matter what you do wrong Yolei. I will always forgive you. And no matter what happens I will always be in the safest place there is next to your heart."  
  
  
~*~The End~*~  
  
Me: So what did you think for my first non-humor fic. Please tell me R&R is the golden rule.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
